Veronica Selvaggio
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Damien | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Ann Rutledge Mother; alive. | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "The Deliverer" | final appearance = "The Devil You Know" | actor = Melanie Scrofano }} Veronica Selvaggio is a fictional character featured on the A&E television series Damien. She was played by actress Melanie Scrofano and was introduced in episode 1x03, "The Deliverer". She made six appearances in the series in total. Veronica Selvaggio was the daughter of Ann Rutledge. Ann assigned her to run surveillance on Damien Thorn, which she accomplished by forging relationship with Damien's friend, Amani Golkar. Biography Veronica feigned acting frustrated with her job in order to spark an encounter with Amani Golkar. The two hit it off and Veronica convinced Amani to take him back to his apartment. She used this as a method for getting access to the loft of Amani's partner, Damien Thorn, who was in fact the Antichrist. When Damien proved uncooperative to Ann's designs, she sent a team of henchmen to his loft to disrupt the place in order to "teach him a lesson". Veronica came there to call them off. One evening, Veronica was on a date with Amani during a time when Damien desperately needed his help. He ignored a text from Damien in order to focus on Veronica. After Damien was discharged from a hospital following a failed suicide attempt, he confronted Amani and they learned that Veronica was Ann Rutledge's daughter. He showed Amani footage of Veronica breaking into the loft. Amani was furious. He confronted Veronica on the street and told her that he knew about everything. He made it very clear to her that he did not wish to see her again, and emphasized the notion that she needed to leave Damien alone. Veronica later had an encounter with Simone Baptiste and Sister Greta Fraueva, both of whom had a keen interest in exorcising the evil from Damien's soul. Veronica pulled a gun on Sister Greta, but the nun fought back, ultimately shooting Veronica in the stomach with her own weapon. Veronica lived, but was in a bad condition. They tied her down to a bed where Sister Greta prayed for her soul. Simone wanted to take Veronica to a hospital, but Sister Greta thought it was too dangerous. While the nun went off to deal with Damien, Simone helped get Veronica out of the house. They were traveling through the forest, but got separated. The darkness surrounding Damien decided to punish Veronica for failing its purpose. Large roots erupted from the ground, ensnaring Veronica, and impaling her multiple times. A thick stalk came out from her mouth, which ultimately killed her. Damien: The Devil You Know Notes & Trivia * * Nothing is known about Veronica's father, including his name, though presumably his last name was Selvaggio. * Veronica Selvaggio's tree-root death scene is reminiscent of Kassie Wesley's death scene in Evil Dead II. Her character, Bobby Joe, was similarly stabbed, and impaled by evil tree branches and roots. Appearances # Damien: The Deliverer # Damien: The Number of a Man # Damien: Seven Curses # Damien: Here Is Wisdom # Damien: The Devil You Know # Damien: Ave Satani See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Damien characters Category:2016 character deaths Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters with biographies